Many electronic devices, including portable electronic devices such as selective call receivers, utilize a replaceable battery for a power source. Typically, the replaceable battery is held in a battery compartment in the electronic device during use. A replacement operation normally involves opening a door or cover to the battery compartment and removing a depleted battery. Then, a fresh battery is inserted into the battery compartment and the door or cover is closed to complete the replacement operation. During the battery replacement operation, power is removed from the electronic device.
Additionally, sometimes a tool is necessary to help open and/or close the door or cover to the battery compartment. For example, sometimes the edge of a coin serves as a screw driver to open and close the cover to the battery compartment.
Regrettably, this conventional battery replacement procedure tends to be cumbersome, can require an additional tool which may not always be readily available, and removes power from the electronic device to effect the battery replacement. Moreover, in many communication applications, the loss of power and the ability to communicate, even for a brief time interval, is unacceptable. For example, in a governmental or emergency communication system, losing messages can have serious consequences.
Thus, what is needed is a simpler more reliable method and apparatus for battery replacement, preferably allowing battery replacement to be performed while maintaining continuous uninterrupted power to the electronic device.